


Itadakimasu

by ThemoonandtheCat (Akemi22)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kinky, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sexy, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi22/pseuds/ThemoonandtheCat
Summary: "Kuroo." He tried to get his boyfriends attention  again. "Not on the table." His hand lightly pushed on Kuroo's chest. "Please."OrA drabble series for Kuroken.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	1. Itadakimasu

**Author's Note:**

> My server said write something with the prompt ON. My mind went Kuroo banging Kenma On the table.  
> So heres a drable no one asked for.  
> OKAY one person asked for it.
> 
> The rest of you can just ignore this.

"Kuroo" Kenma gasped as his boyfriend pushed him down. He tried to stop his boyfriends frantic hands from undressing him. 

"Kuroo." He tried to get his boyfriends attention again. "Not on the table." His hand lightly pushed on Kuroo's chest. "Please." 

Kuroo finally listened to Kenmas soft protests and hovered over the disheveled setter. "Why not, Kitten?" He softly asked. 

"Because..." Kenma whimpered as Kuroo's hands massaged his chest. 

"Hmm?" Kuroo pinched his left nipple.

"Ah..." Kenma moaned. 

"Kitten..." Kuroo puts more pressure on the pebble between his fingers. "Answer me." 

"It's where..." Kenma gasped as Kuroo is now twisting his nipple. "It's where we eat."

Kuroo grins at Kenma's answer, he placed tender kisses down the younger boys body with each words he says. "But Kitten, dont you know, you look good enough to eat." 

Kenma blushed at his words, he then made the mistake of locking eyes with Kuroo. His eyes widen as his boyfriend mouthed his next words. 

"Itadakimasu"


	2. GAME OVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The screen flashed GAME OVER

Kenma was on a phone call with Kuroo. When the other dropped the bomb on him. 

"Ken...ma..." Kuroo called his attention. 

"Hm?" The other replied as he continued to play his video game. 

"Stop playing." 

"No." The sounds of buttons can be heard. 

"I have something to say."

"I'm listening Kuroo." 

There was a silence on the other side. Kenma knew that Kuroo is just bidding his time. 

"I'm going to ask Kei to marry me."

Silence. 

Kenma's world exploded. With blurry eyes he looked at the screen as it flashed 

"GAME OVER."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a bit down so I channeled that to a slight Angst. 
> 
> Now I feel better. 
> 
> But I'll feel better if you like talk to me!  
> Lol

**Author's Note:**

> Read like review?  
> What's a good tagline.  
> But seriously give me a comment even just a Hi! I've been quarantined and miss social interactions.  
> Did you know it's also my bday?  
> Okay I'm done begging for attention.  
> Byeeeee


End file.
